Dreams Can Be Reality
by zestychicken2
Summary: His dream was weird yes, but... When he woke up, that's where it got strange... CHACK R&R Two Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams Can Be Reality**

**His dream was weird yes, but... When he woke up, that's where it got strange... CHACK R&R Two Shot**

**My first Chack story... Don't get angry at me :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Hell, I barely own this idea... /**

**Quick Random Thought: I LOVE the kid I'm talking to on my instant messenger right now. He has the most gorgeous brown eyes...**

**Chapter 1**

_The redhead looked into the worm decorated mirror and sighed. He rubbed his head; the pounding just wouldn't stop._

_Ever so carefully, he opened the cupboard, careful not to let any of the chocolate coins fall out. Digging around, he found a container of medicine._

_"This should really help..." He sighed, and opened the bottle to see it full of ants. "Or not..." He dropped it, allowing the now liquid creatures to slide down the sink in a goopy, silvery mess._

_"Jack..." Came a hiss from behind him. Spinning around, he was no longer in his bathroom. He was underwater. Befuddled, he watched jelly fish float by._

_It was pink with yellow polka dots, and had a very mean looking face. Jack could only stare, before that voice once again growled his name. "Yes Chase?" He asked innocently, bubbles blowing out of his mouth._

_Chase's hair flowed infront of his face, and irritated, he hit it away, only for it to come creeping back. He sort of reminded Jack of the grudge._

_Slowly, Chase melted away to reveal that creepy little kid. Jack screamed and swam to the top, only to hit a wall. He fell flat on his face, no longer in the water._

_"Oh Jaaack!" There was a mob behind him, screaming and cooing his name. Getting up and dusting himself off, he looked down. His feet were on a red carpet, and there were security guards keeping both the male and female fans of his away._

_"There's Jack Spicer! The greatest boy genious of all times is here with us right now!" A reporter with a donout for a microphone began to suck on it, eyes glazing over at the sight of Jack._

_His red hair fell infront of his eyes, just as a specific group of people caught his attention. There were three girls. One had maroon hair, one had blonde, and one had black. They all screamed when they caught his line of sight._

_"We love you Jack!"_

_Coming from Ashley and Kimiko, it was sexy... Coming from Wuya, it just freaked him out. But, behind all the people, was a black haired man leaning against a car._

_Carefully, Jack wove his way around the people, careful not to get there grubby hands, now filled with mud on his black tux, and red bowtie, he ran towards the man. But, he seemed to get further and further away as Jack ran faster and faster._

_Everything turned black, and when he opened his eyes, a dull light came from next to him. It was the small nightlight Chase had turned on, to make sure that Jack didn't trip over anything incase he had to get up. Shoes were just nasty to throw around, and yet they still did it._

_Looking next to him, he saw a topless Chase, holding a bottle of whipped cream._

_What did they do last night?_

_Rolling over, Jack came face to face with non other than Hannibal Roy Bean. Squealing his girly scream he forced himself away._

_??_

Jack's eyes snapped open as he bolted up, and almost fell out of bed. Looking around, he fiercly wished Hannibal not to be beside him.

Slowly, he cracked his head over to the other side of the bed, and let out a bit of relief. Besides him, was a soundly sleeping black haired man, eyes in his face, and his black T- shirt hanging slight off the bed.

Jack chuckled, and snuggled closer.

"Spicer..." The man mumbled, draping an arm over the albino's waist.

So... His dream was a little twisted... But either way, it came out alright...

??

**A/N Random dream huh? Well, it is Jack, so you can't be surprised. Hey, if I dreamed Hannibal was sleeping next to me when I was topless, I would be freaked out too...**

**Please review!**

**-zesty-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreams Can Be Reality**

**Here's the last chapter. Hope it hasn't been too random so far. Kinda like a drabble I suppose.**

**Disclaimer: Now, I wish I owned those two. They're smexy. Oh yeah, this is for rolliepollie44, in dedication of our boredness.**

**Quick Random Thought: Chase equals Yummy. So does Sora from Kingdom Hearts II.**

**Chapter 2**

Chase faintly heard the redhead move around, but after he drapped an arm over the small waist, the shuffling stopped.

Everything was quiet, and now Chase was awake, admiring the redhead's features in the dull light. He moved some hair out of his eyes, and smiled, for he was lucky to have the goth there with him.

Sure, at first things had been annoying, but after a way, Chase thought of them as more and more considerably thoughtful after all. So, he had finally accepted the redhead's present.

Snuggling closer, he managed to fall asleep, breathing on Jack's neck, making himn quiver with delight.

??

_Everything was dead. Just the way he liked it._

_Although, when Chase walked through that door in the middle of the crippled garden, he found it brightly colored, and plain out beautiful._

_Of course, Chase never thought anything was beautiful, but this was certain gold. Who in the world - "Spicer..." He immediately growled, already knowing who it was that kept this part of his fortress alive._

_Turning a corner, he saw Wuya standing infront of the redhead, her hands on his back, their lips connected thoroughly. Of course, it didn't look very pleasent._

_Jack was struggled, and upon seeing the warlord, he began batting at Wuya's face. Still she did not let go. Chase had to rip her off and throw her into the small haystack of needles._

_Poking her, she got up, the tiny pricks sticking to her everywhere. Growling, she turned on her heel and walked down the mound of snow. "You okay Spicer?" He asked tenderly._

_"I will be..." Jack said spicely, wriggling his eyebrows. But, the mood was shattered when he continued. "If you buy me a donut."_

_"What is it with you and donuts?" Chase asked, although Jack didn't mind, he looked utterly offended._

_"Excuse me for not liking your sick dragon soup."_

_"You tried that" Chase asked, flabberghasted._

_Jack only threw his head back and laughed. Chase looked at him, not noticing the all hairy man standing behind the counter. "Can I take your order?" He asked in a hoarse whisper. Any louder, and he would have sounded like a wookie._

_"A lollipop coffee for him..." Jack nodded to Chase, only making him angry. "And a oatmeal smoothie for me!" Jack grinned, only making Chase confused._

_"I - "_

_It wasn't in the shop anymore._

_They were in a giant shower room, all of the showers turned on. Jack was sitting in the middle, with only his jeans on. "Do you enjoy the water Young?" He asked, a slight growl to his voice._

_"Excuse me?" Chase asked, his voice sounding a smidge higher than it was suppose to._

_"Young... You disgust me..." He glared, golden eyes glaring._

_Wait... Gold... Since when did Jack have gold eyes?_

_Chase closed his eyes, trying to will away the clash of his red hair, and new golden eyes. He'd ave to ask about that..._

_Suddenly, he felt fluffy and warm, nuzzled up against a big fuzzy teddy bear type pillow. Looking at it, he saw it was really Jack wrapped up in a blanket. Giving a slight groan, Chase pulled himself closer._

_??_

"Hey sexy..." He mumbled, cuddling into Jack's stomache. He was scrawny, and although Chase normally liked that, Jack didn't think he did enough to get this sort of a reaction.

Chae knew that Jack was awake and lifted his head. "Hey."

Jack, startled, jumped a little, and looked down at the warlard. "Yeah?"

"I got a riddle..."

"Shoot..." Jack nodded, enjoying the sudden conversation.

"What's got black hair, and is very sexy, but has a modest attitude."

"He couldn't be you... You aren't modest..."

"You get a reward you know..." He muttered.

"You?" Jack asked carefully.


End file.
